What Money Can't Buy
by Cherry Blossom Uchiha
Summary: “What do you want for your birthday?” She smiled sadly and looked out the window to see all of Tokyo once again. “Something money can’t buy.” Sasusaku


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sasusaku, Inoshika, NaruHina, NejiTen

* * *

**What Money Can't Buy**

Uchiha Sasuke is one of the richest men in all of Tokyo, considering the fact that he owns a famous clothing line, "Uchiha". Not to mention that fact that he's drop-dead gorgeous with his onyx eyes, midnight hair, and his _godly_ body. This, of course, easily puts him in the most popular bachelor in everyone's eyes.

Yet, he's soon to realize his money and charms can't get everything.

* * *

**March 26**

He paced his posh living room impatiently while a pair of emerald eyes watched him intently.

"Sasuke-kun? What is it?"

"Hn." _Nothing_

Haruno Sakura rolled her eyes. A few minutes passed as Sasuke paced the room once again while the rosette haired girl sat down on his regal sofa and looked out the window, waiting for Sasuke to—

"What do you want for your birthday?" He suddenly asked.

There he goes.

They've been best friends since childhood and now that he's 24 and she's 21, he _still _needs to think so hard about this situation?

Sakura giggled loudly, making Sasuke more peeved than he was.

"Sakura, I expect an answer."

"Okay, okay." Sakura, said in between giggles, trying to calm herself.

She shrugged, "I want something."

"A car?"

"Didn't you give me that last year?"

He chuckled. "I spoil you."

"With too many gifts, that's for sure." She replied, grinning.

"A penthouse?"

"I already have one, loser."

"Well, then, what **do** you want?"

"Ano…"

She faintly blushed. She knew exactly what she wanted.

_Just tell him, idiot. _A voice rang in her head

She blinked. _What?_

_Tell him! Maybe he feels the same_. The voice came once again.

Was she going out of her mind or something?

_But… But I know he would never feel the same._

"Sakura?"

The said woman immediately swerved her head to her crush's direction "Yeah?"

He raised an eyebrow. " What do you want for your birthday?"

She smiled sadly and looked out the window to see all of Tokyo once again.

"Something money can't buy."

* * *

Sasuke was stumped. Something money can't buy? What **can't** money buy?

It's been an hour since the rosette haired woman left for her checkup with the dentist, and yet here was Sasuke, who hasn't moved from the dark blue couch.

He ran his hand through his hair in irritation. Was this some kind of trick question?

At that moment, his cell phone rang. He picked up his iPhone and sighed when he saw who the called was.

"What the fuck do you want, dope?"

"Whoa, what crawled up your ass and died teme?" The blonde on the other end asked. Usually his first word to the hyper man was "Hn." Or, if he was lucky, he would get an "Aa."

"Piss off, ass wipe."

Naruto's eyes widened. Wow. Sasuke's mad today.

"No need to get bitchy at me, teme. I just wanted to get some ramen with you." _While you say why you sound like you're on your pms today._

There was silence.

"I'll be there at seven." Followed by a click.

Naruto stared at his Blackberry, checking to see if he really did hang up on him. "With an attitude like that, you're going to need ramen to brighten your day!" Naruto screamed at his cell phone before he stuffed it back into his pocket.

* * *

"Is this a trick question?" Naruto asked, confused.

Sasuke shrugged while he picked up his glass of water and started to drink. There's nothing money can't buy. Right?

"Maybe she's talking about sex."

Sasuke's eyes widened. WHAT? Sasuke tried hard to gain his composure while chocking hard.

"Watch what you're saying, dope, before I break all the bones in your body. Sakura's no whore and anyone who thinks that goes through me." He threatened, cracking his knuckles while glaring darkly at him.

The sapphire eyed man raised his hands in defense. "Hey, hey, hey. I didn't mean to say it like that. Maybe you should ask a girl."

Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"What?"

Ino: Sasuke obsession, which has died down since she and Shikamaru married, but it's still there.

Tenten: Doesn't know anymore about Sakura's language as he is. Actually, he knows Sakura better than her.

Hinata: Can barely string a sentence with the onyx eyed man around, considering he and Naruto are really close. And everyone knows how she is with the world's densest man.

"Yeah, I guess I see where you're going with that." He said when Sasuke pointed these things out to him. Well, everything except the fact that the Hyuuga woman likes the blonde. Hey, if nobody's telling Mr. Dense here, neither is he.

"Well, you still got the guys, right?"

Yeah, he's got the guys, alright. The guys who are just as clueless as he is about it.

* * *

**March 27**

"Is this a trick question?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. Slightly. Why was everyone saying that?

"Just answer the question, Nara."

Shikamaru closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his forehead in frustration, trying to figure out the answer to the question.

"Ugh. Women are so troublesome."

An "I'll say" was emitted from the Uchiha's mouth, a sour expression on his face.

"Maybe she means flowers."

The onyx man's eyebrow cocked up.

"Flowers..?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes and faced the Uchiha.

"Yeah. Women are always saying flowers are nice."

Wow. That might be it.

"Or, you know, I could be wrong."

* * *

**March 28**

So here was Sasuke, walking to Ino's, Sakura's best friend, flower shop. Wait, what kind of flowers do Sakura want anyways? Tulips? Sunflowers? And how the hell is he supposed to figure this shit out? And—

"Whoa there, handsome, watch where you're going."

Sasuke paused only to come face-to-face with Ino.

"Good thing I caught you. You almost ran to the pole over there." Jerking her thumb to the pole that he would have crashed if it wasn't for her.

That's it. Ino. Ino's Sakura's best friend, isn't she? And she's the one who runs the flower shop, right? Shouldn't she know what kind of flowers Sakura likes? Sasuke inwardly smirked.

"Flowers. I need them for Sakura." He said rather bluntly, his poker face on.

Ino was shocked. Flowers for Sakura? Why didn't she tell her she finally got Sasuke? Ino grinned slyly at the midnight haired man. "Why, Sasuke. I didn't know you and Sakura were together."

"We're not"

Oh. So much for that idea.

Ino's eyes narrowed, glaring at him in confusion.

"Then why do you want flowers for Sakura?"

Sighing heavily, Sasuke tiredly told Ino was going on.

"Sakura wants something that I can't buy for her 21st birthday."

Ino's eyes widened. Of course she knew what Sakura was talking about. Well, she _is_ her best friend.

"Why don't you ask Sakura yourself, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's eye twitched a little. He didn't like it when people other than Sakura called him that. "Then what am I going to have for her?"

"Oh, yeah. Sakura's birthday is today."

Sasuke inwardly groaned at the limited amount of time left to figure out what the fuck she wanted.

Ino smirked. She was not going to be the one telling him what Sakura obviously wanted, "Why don't you figure it out yourself?"

* * *

Walking out of the flower shop feeling dejected, Sasuke looked at the bouquet of red roses that he bought. Yeah, like this would be enough for her 21st birthday. Is this seriously the best he can do?

Apparently, Ino doesn't seem to want to cooperate with him and telling him just what the hell Sakura wants.

Maybe he could ask someone else about this. There was only one other person who might have the faintest idea.

"Uchiha." The man with long, brown hair and pearl white eyes said, smirking widely while looking at the man at his doorstep.

"Hyuuga." Uchiha Sasuke replied, also smirking.

* * *

"Tenten's out, so I guess you have to deal with me as company." Neji said, searching his eyes to see if he was really here to talk to Tenten.

The Uchiha scoffed. "What the hell would I want from Tenten?"

"I don't know. What the hell do you want from me?"

The glaring contest between Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji has begun.

Suddenly, Sasuke closed his eyes tiredly while he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I need help."

You don't hear that from **the** Sasuke Uchiha, the egotistical man who prides himself in being one of the richest people in the continent.

Indeed, the white eyed man knew this, so he simply stepped aside for Sasuke to enter the penthouse of Hyuuga Tenten and himself, while trying to hide his bewilderment.

He sat down opposite of Hyuuga on a dark red couch, throwing a stuffed kunai plushie before he was satisfied with his seat.

"What is it?" Neji was a Hyuuga. And Hyuugas like to get to the point of things.

Sasuke, once again, stated Sakura's wish for her birthday.

There was a pregnant silence for a few minutes

Finally, Neji had one suggestion of what this meant. "Sex?"

Sasuke was irritated now. Why was everyone saying this?

* * *

Sasuke is an impatient man.

But then again, so are all men, so you couldn't blame him.

He's talked to Shino, which his smart answer was "Looking at fireflies?" Trust him to put bugs in this. He did, however, go catch some fireflies. Hey, maybe it'll work.

He's talked to Hinata. And to his _amazing_ surprise, she was talking to him with a few stutters. Well, until Naruto happened to, again, pop in and handed Sasuke some "sexy black thongs" in front of the heiress's face, in which she promptly fell unconscious.

He's even talked to Kiba, who, like Naruto and Neji, thought it was sex, but he preferred to call it "mating."

Why is it so hard to figure this out?

* * *

Sakura sat in her bedroom glumly. Everyone has given her a birthday gift except Sasuke. And it was almost midnight.

Sakura sighed sadly and looked out her window, hoping that Sasuke would magically appear.

Like that was going to happen, but I girl could dream, couldn't she? She started to move away from the window.

"Sakura"

"Wait, was that…" She swerved around to her window once again, coming face-to-face with none other than

"Sasuke."

By now, she was gaping. How did he manage to get to her window? She was on the second floor!

Then it clicked. Sasuke had climbed the cherry blossom tree. For her. And all of a sudden, Sasuke climbing the tree just to get to her was better than someone running a thousand miles for her. Then worry overcame her.

"How did you climb that? Are you hurt?" She asked, fearing if he had any injuries.

"I'm fine." He said gruffly, jumping to her balcony.

The worry soon escaped her, however, when she got pissed.

"Where the fuck were you? How come you didn't come see me on my birthday? Why are you here when it's so late at night?"

She blinked as a dozen roses popped into her vision.

Sasuke got her roses? If he hoped to shut her up with that, he sure got his wish as Sakura stayed silent, her cheeks crimson.

"Sakura." He said once again, striding towards her until they were inches apart and grabbing hold of her shoulders.

"What was the answer?"

The bubblegum haired woman blinked once again. "Huh?"

He growled as he once again repeated his question.

"The answer to what?"

"What is something money can't buy?" He said bluntly.

She blushed crimson at that.

Maybe she should, since this is the perfect chance.

"I… I…" Sakura was stuttering almost as much as Hinata now!

Sakura was speechless as the Uchiha stared at her, his onyx eyes piercing hers.

"I want your heart." _I want you._

There was an awkward silence as he removed his hands from her shoulders. Sakura braced herself, knowing that he would say no, to try to gently put it down to her, like all the other admirers in their school days.

"I'm sorry."

Yeah, there it was. That line that he would always say to them. She turned away, trying to hide the tears already forming. She didn't want to show him how hurt she was.

A smile formed on his lips.

"You already have it."

Her eyes widened considerably. She was **not** expecting that.

"Now, Naruto told me to give you." He muttered, holding out the black laced thong.

He looked at her, eyebrows raised, suggesting, as a smirk replaced his smile.

"Maybe we should make use of it?" He whispered seductively, pushing her to her bed.

* * *

How did you guys like it?

**R. E. V. I. E. W. **

**P. L E. A. S. E.**

Oh yeah, I should probably get to my other fanfics, huh? I'll get an update up sooner or later!


End file.
